Into the Sunset
by fiery frost
Summary: ... and Prince 007 and Prince 011 lived notsohappily ever after.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Give them to me! I will hug them and love them and care for them forever! (Even if they happen to be 2D and unhuggable!)

Humorfic. Don't take it – or yourself – too seriously.

**Into the Sunset**

"Aishiteru, Kaede."

"..."

_Oh no.. I scared him off forever! I am Doomed! He will hate me and beat me and not even play basketball with me. Oh what am I to do?!? _Sendoh pondered, as the Great Mystery of what would happen if/when he confessed appeared to be heading down the wrong road for his future blissful coupledom.

- - - - -

Cheh. That should teach me to profess my Undying Love to a narcoleptic. Okay. He should definitely not fall asleep for this.

In front of them, fireworks exploded, laboriously spelling out "I Love U, Kaede!"

Upon which, said person remarked, "Look, the fangirls are getting creative."

- - - - -

Deciding on the direct route, Sendoh pounced on Rukawa having come to the conclusion that even a fist to the head was worth the delivery of his Message of True Love.

Smooching ensued.

"You know," said Rukawa, "I'm not drowning, and not in need of CPR. Nor are you a fangirl."

"Why the hell are you – ahem – _mauling_ me?"

"Oh Kaede! I was overcome by your beauteous visage. Those pouting red lips, that piercing blue glare – "

"And that makes you so different from the other twenty fanboys because?" Waving a hand at the circle of blinking eyes in the darkness around them.

"I hadn't finished! Then I discovered that shy and intelligent young man lurking inside, and fell for thee twice and thrice for the Beauty Within!"

"And you slipped into archaic forms because?"

"Err.. I lifted it from this novel, only it was a girl, and it was really old. Hmm. I don't think I should have told you that."

"..."

"As I was saying, you astound me, and baffle me and bewilder my senses...." Sendoh fished out a piece of paper to sneak a peek at the ending. "... please, be mine!"

Smooching ensued. (Both because of and despite the utter lack of inspiration someone had shown. The tried and true methods work the best, after all.)

- - - - -

-from behind the bushes-

Flashlights went off and party crackers popped as the mass of basketball players and assorted miscellaneous characters celebrated.

Someone gave them a car with a bumper sticker that said "Going out". (Rukawa and Sendoh accepted it gladly, and took it on walks occasionally, until it was taken by a mouse to be used as nesting. )

- - - - -

They had just made it past the corner amidst the rice being thrown and the confetti in their hair when a shocking realization made itself known.

They had No Money! Terrible disaster, for the dear proud boys were /men/, after all, and would /have/ to pay for their date! (Both boys assuming, naturally, that they were the man in the relationship.)

- - - - -

As they turned back around the corner they were greeted by the not-quite-enthusiastic Resident Tensai of Kanagawa.

"Go 'way fox! Stay away from Haruko, you greedy person!" Sakuragi bellowed.

Their respective fanclubs were no better, asking if they could –ahem- join their harem.

They blinked. And disappeared rapidly, no money or not.

- - - - -

Wow. And somehow, it was the next day. Already!

And somehow, Sendoh ended school so early, he could skip training and whatever time required to travel between schools so that he could wait at Shohoku's entrance for Rukawa! (He was /so/ not going to be the _uke, _damnit!)

In the meantime, however, our narcoleptic little kitsune had raised the ire of yet another teacher for his wayward sleeping habits, and had been packed off to detention – to sleep comfortably and securely in an empty classroom for another 3 hours. Not knowing, of course, that Sendoh was standing outside the school being thoroughly molested by fangirls in between braving rain, sleet and snow. (That it was the middle of summer didn't seem to matter.)

When Rukawa finally appeared, hair tousled artfully to give him the just-awoken look (which he didn't actually need, but the author adored), Sendoh had somehow acquired a convertible.

He got in, and they drove off into the sunset.

(Well, kinda. Until they spluttered to a stop round the next corner, out of gas.)

A/N:   
Written after attempting to write an introspective angst scene for my other story (it's so hard to be realistic and not cliché, damn it). Frustration ensued. This is the erm.. result.

Feed the writer! She adores CC.


End file.
